Beijing's Secret
by dikitlagisampe
Summary: [Oneshoot] Takdir menempatkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk berada di kota yang sama setelah mereka berpisah. Sementara penggemar hanya bisa berharap dan anggota EXO lainnya hanya bisa mencari, pada kenyataannya saat itu Sehun telah melakukan sebuah skandal kecil dengan Luhan. Sebuah skandal yang untungnya terendus oleh siapapun. HUNHAN/SehunxLuhan/YAOI/Shounen-Ai


.

**Tittle : Beijing's Secret**

**Author : dikitlagisampe**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Pairing : Hunhan (Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan)**

**Author Note : **Hannie Hyung sayang, jangan marah ya/cipokbasah/

**For Whom it may concern**

**Have a wonderful time!^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sehun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gugup.<p>

Acara seremonial dan penyerahan penghargaan Golden Disk Award sudah usai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini semua pengisi acara sedang menghadiri jamuan—kalau memang bisa disebut begitu—dengan seluruh petinggi serta penyedia dana acara besar tersebut. Itu adalah tetek bengek sederhana yang selalu ada di setiap acara seremonial penghargaan, namun ini kali pertama Sehun merasa cemas bukan main.

Perasaan itu sebenarnya langsung menjalari tubuh Sehun begitu ia mengetahui Tuan Lu—yaitu ayah Luhan—hadir sebagai salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar untuk kesuksesan acara itu. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau justru merutuk ketika takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Bagi Sehun, tampil di kota kelahiran Luhan saja sudah menjadi tantangan tersendiri. Berjumpa dengan ayah Luhan dalam kondisi tubuh yang tertekan bukanlah suatu pilihan waktu yang ideal.

Yixing terus menerus menggenggam tangan Sehun, memastikan anak itu untuk tidak kabur ke tempat manapun yang dimungkinkan oleh alam. Ia tahu benar konflik batin yang dihadapi oleh sang maknae. Tidak sulit menebaknya, wajah tertekan Sehun yang amat jelek sudah menjelaskan itu semua. Di sisi lain, Suho terus menerus mencuri pandang kearah Sehun, sama protektifnya seperti Yixing. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah bersekongkol sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan suatu pengamanan ketat yang membuat Sehun justru semakin gugup saja.

Oh astaga, ia memang cukup bodoh dalam hal berbicara dengan orang asing—dan Tuan Lu termasuk kategori _cukup asing_ bagi Sehun—namun ia tidak akan melarikan diri secara konyol. Bagaimanapun ia harus menghargai para penyedia dana yang kekayaannya melampau jagad raya. Ia harus pasang etika sebaik mungkin, agar tidak dicemooh habis-habisan oleh petinggi agensinya.

"Rileks saja."

Untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam lima menit Yixing menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun yang kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang air selama berbulan-bulan. Wajahnya tertekan bukan main melihat ayah Luhan yang berdiri di barisan ketiga dari kiri. Sementara yang wajahnya tertekan sibuk menatap Suho yang sedang menyalami lelaki tua paling ujung kiri yang rambutnya sudah memutih dan tipis. Sang leader membungkuk rendah penuh rasa hormat, diikuti oleh anggota EXO dibelakangnya seperti Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun—dua anak itu memang sedang bertengkar, malang sekali Jongdae harus menjadi tembok menyedihkan untuk mereka.

"Aku sudah rileks."

"Yang benar saja, kau perlu senam otot wajah agar para penyandang dana setidaknya cukup senang melihat wajahmu."

Sementara yang lebih muda hanya bisa meneguk ludah ketika Yixing mulai bersalaman dengan orang tua yang kaya raya di depannya. Hyungnya itu ramah sekali, berbicara Bahasa Cina dengan fasih. Ia mendesah pelan, entah mengapa keadaan terasa ramai sekali. Sementara di belakang Sehun, anggota A Pink—sepertinya Chorong, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Leader yang berada di posisi paling depan—berbisik dengan panik membicarakan gaun Naeun yang agak kusut.

Ia membungkuk rendah, mulai bersalaman dan mengucapkan 'Xie Xie' berulang-ulang. Itu adalah satu-satunya kata standar yang Sehun ketahui dan sepertinya cukup fleksibel untuk digunakan dalam segala jenis percakapan. Lelaki selanjutnya yang berperawakan tambun dan kelihatan sangat lelah menepuk bahunya pelan, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak Sehun ketahui artinya.

Sehun merasakan colekan pelan yang diberikan oleh Yixing—entah itu sengaja atau tidak—begitu ia maju selangkah dan berhadapan dengan Tuan Lu yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar menyenangkan. Ia langsung bisa mengidentifikasi darimana asal senyum menangkan yang Luhan miliki.

"Sehun," ujar Tuan Lu penuh wibawa, menjabat tangan Sehun lalu mendorongnya untuk berbagi sebuah pelukan singkat seperti ayah dan anak. Rasanya hangat sekali, ia dengan sukarela mengakui hal tersebut. "_An-nyeong_."

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh si lelaki jangkung hanya tersenyum lebar penuh rasa canggung, membalas sapaan yang baru saja terlontar dengan kalimat _Ni Hao _pelan penuh ketidakfasihan. Ia nyaris maju melangkah untuk menyalami orang berikutnya kalau saja lengannya tidak ditarik oleh Tuan Lu.

"Luhan."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun terasa seperti disiram oleh air bah yang volumenya banyak sekali. Sementara seluruh sistem organ tubuhnya masih dihinggapi euforia oleh penyebutan nama Luhan yang sakral, Tuan Lu kelihatan seperti tidak punya banyak waktu dan berbicara beberapa rentet kata yang tidak Sehun pahami sama sekali. Yang mampir di telinganya hanya kata _hotel_, sisanya tidak ada yang sanggup ia cerna.

Memahami kebingungan anak muda di hadapannya, Tuan Lu tertawa kecil. Bahasa tidak seharusnya menjadi kendala baginya untuk menyampaikan sebuah informasi ; ia menyebut nama _Luhan _sekali lagi, lalu jemari tangannya membentuk angka 431. Wajahnya puas melihat guratan dan riak ekspresi anak muda di hadapannya yang mulai menunjukkan gejolak.

"Luhan—431?" Sehun mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk keatas dan ia bisa merasakan jari telunjuknya agak bergetar.

Tuan Lu mengangguk. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi senyuman lalu ia menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, mendesak pemuda itu untuk maju. Yixing sudah jauh di depannya, sementara Suho yang sudah selesai bersalaman turun dari panggung dan hendak menuju ke meja lingkar yang telah disediakan. Selanjutnya ia bersalaman dengan hampa, otaknya terlalu penuh dijejali fakta berharga bahwa Luhan ada di lantai empat, kamar 431. Itu artinya sekarang ia tidak cuma satu kota dengan hyung kesayangannya ; bahkan sekarang ia satu gedung. Astaga, _satu gedung_.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia bisa lebih senang dari sekarang.

"Hun-ah, apakah kau baik—"

Maknae itu memotong perkataan Yixing dengan tidak tahu diri, tepat ketika ia sedang berada di tangga terakhir hendak turun dari panggung. "Hyung, aku harus ke kamar mandi."

"Apa? Kamar mandi? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ada urusan sebentar. Bilang Suho hyung untuk tidak usah menungguku, ya?"

Sebelum Yixing berkata lebih lanjut, Sehun terlebih dahulu menghilang secepat kilat. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang maknae dengan wajah bingung. Ekspresi itu masih tetap bersarang di wajahnya ketika ia mendudukkan diri diantara Minseok dan Suho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho bingung. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Ia menatap kursi disamping Jongin yang kosong, dan menyadari ketidakhadiran maknae di sekeliling mereka. Daftar pertanyaannya bertambah. "Dan kemana Sehun?"

Yixing menatap Suho polos. "Dia ke kamar mandi," sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada aku-tidak-mengerti. "Dan dia berkata supaya kau tidak menunggunya."

"Yang benar saja. Memang untuk apa aku menunggui anak itu di kamar mandi." gerutu Suho pelan. Minseok yang mengikuti pembicaraan dua orang itu mengangkat alis, menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat Yixing barusan.

"Itu berarti Sehun akan pergi cukup lama?"

Suho seketika tersadar. "Benar juga. Sebenarnya anak itu mau apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengatakan ingin ke kamar mandi karena ada urusan, dan dia bilang kau tidak perlu menunggunya," jelas Yixing dengan nada suara yakin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh rasa percaya diri. "Benar, hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Aku ingat sekali."

"Aduh, anak itu merepotkan sekali," keluh Suho jengkel. "Aku yang akan dihabisi kalau sampai manajer hyung tahu hal ini."

Minseok, di sisi lain, menatap Tuan Lu yang masih sibuk bersalaman dengan anggota Bangtan Boys. Tadi Tuan Lu mengatakan sesuatu tentang bermalam disini—topik yang membingungkan, sebenarnya. Mengapa tetua itu harus membicarakan topik itu? Dan mengapa harus bermalam di hotel ketika ia memiliki rumah yang cukup megah di kota yang sama? Kecuali barangkali ada sesuatu. Barangkali Tuan Lu tidak bermalam disini sendirian. Barangkali bersama—

Luhan?

Senyum Minseok melebar tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa maknae kesayangannya memang sedang _memiliki urusan_. Tidak memerlukan penjelasan, Minseok sudah yakin. Bahkan terlampau yakin, firasatnya kuat sekali akan hal ini. Membayangkan Luhan dan Sehun kembali bertemu membuat seluruh tubuhnya ikut dibanjiri rasa bahagia.

"—aku harus bagaimana?" Suho mendesah pelan, nada suaranya frustasi sekali setelah mencoba menelpon Sehun namun yang ia dengar justru suara memuakkan operator wanita. "Masa iya aku perlu ke toilet untuk memeriksa anak itu?"

"Kupikir Sehun akan baik-baik saja," ujar Minseok, menepuk pelan punggung tangan Suho. Ia berharap kalimatnya cukup manjur karena apabila lelaki itu benar-benar memeriksa eksistensi Sehun di kamar mandi, barangkali yang terjadi hanyalah kehebohan. Karena pada kenyataannya Suho tidak akan menemukan si maknae di kamar mandi.

"Kau yakin?"

Minseok mengangguk, kelihatan yakin sekali. Suho tidak bisa menolak wajah meyakinkan itu begitu saja. Minseok menjadi orang pertama yang bisa ia percayai selain manajer hyung, jadi mungkin mempercayai firasat baik lelaki itu adalah sebuah pilihan ideal karena tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Dan Joonmyun, kupikir Sehun benar. Kita tidak perlu menunggunya. _Dia akan lama sekali_."

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pergolakan batin yang dirasakan Sehun rasanya luar biasa sekali. Sisi sebelah kanan tubuhnya ingin menekan bel yang berada di dinding secepatnya, sementara bagian lain dari tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menghadapi Luhan. Mereka memang sering berbicang singkat di Weibo, namun tentu saja berbincang di kehidupan nyata setelah semua yang terjadi tetap saja terasa sulit.<p>

Ia benci ditinggalkan. Sehun sudah pernah mendeklarasikan hal tersebut di depan Luhan lima tahun lalu ketika mereka menjalin persahabatan untuk pertama kalinya. Sulit sekali mendeskripsikan perasaan yang meledak-ledak ketika hyungnya itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rasanya tidak nyata. Palsu.

Jemari panjangnya menekan bel dengan pelan, amat sangat perlahan, berharap semoga suara _tingtong _tidak pernah berbunyi dan Luhan tidak akan membukakan pintu. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang selama ini hanya eksis di wallpaper ponselnya.

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya meneguk ludah, menatap wajah Luhan sebelum matanya turun ke atribut yang dikenakan lelaki itu malam ini. Sama seperti foto yang beredar di Weibo beberapa saat yang lalu—ia harus berterimakasih pada para fans yang memenuhi halaman akun Weibonya dengan foto Luhan di tiap acara—hanya saja jas hitam mahal yang sebelumnya ada telah dilepas. Yang bersarang di tubuh Luhan hanya kemeja putih yang lengannya telah digulung sampai ke siku.

"Malam, hyung."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk sebelum menutup pintu dan memeluk maknae kesayangannya dengan erat. "Apakah ayahku yang memberi tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan, merasakan aroma parfum Bleu de Chanel yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh Luhan dan berbondong-bondong memasuki indra penciumannya. Ia mendesah pelan. Rindu yang ia tahan terlalu berapi-api, menyebabkannya lupa apa saja yang perlu diucapkan dan tidak perlu diucapkan—Sehun telah membuat daftar kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan untuk Luhan ketika di lift, tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia. Ingatannya akan daftar topik itu telah menguap tak berbekas.

"Selamat," Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, mengajak lelaki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya untuk duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam legam yang menghadap kearah televisi selebar tiga puluh lima inchi. "Katakan itu untuk Joonmyun dan lainnya."

"Mm-hmm." Sehun mengangguk. "Selamat juga untukmu."

Pipi Luhan merona sesaat, sebelum tawa menyenangkan pecah dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau seperhatian itu."

"Kau meragukanku," kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Tawa kecil akhirnya terlepas juga dari bibir Sehun. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, membuat Sehun terlampau bahagia melihatnya. Hyungnya yang sekarang sudah tidak setertekan dulu. Wajahnya lebih menyenangkan dan sorot matanya tidak lagi diliputi rasa was-was yang dulu sering ia lihat tiap kali mereka akan bepergian jauh. Satu yang pasti, adalah _jiwa kelelakian _Luhan lebih terpancar, meskipun bersamaan dengan itu wajah hyungnya itu juga entah mengapa bertambah manis.

Kombinasi yang aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya tubuhku lengket sekali." Luhan berdecak pelan. "Gedung tadi rasanya panas sekali. Padahal tempat dudukku tidak jauh dari alat pendingin ruangan."

"Masih sering pusing?"

"Tidak juga," ia bangkit, mengambil dua botol air mineral sebelum kembali duduk, kali ini lebih mempersingkat jaraknya dengan Sehun. "Aktivitasku masih di sekitar Cina, jadi aku tidak perlu naik pesawat dan rasa pusingku juga sudah berangsur menghilang. Oh, terapinya juga kupikir semakin berhasil. Setidaknya aku tidak setakut dulu ketika berada di gedung berlantai tinggi."

Sehun tersenyum senang, mengambil botol air mineral di meja lalu meneguknya pelan. Ia baru sadar tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. "Lao Gao menjagamu dengan baik, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dia kadang jadi orang paling cerewet sedunia. Bahkan mengalahkan Baekhyun."

"Dia tetap sahabat karibmu, hyung." Sehun tertawa lepas. Ia menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberi isyarat bagi Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Waktu berharga macam begini sia-sia apabila hanya dihabiskan untuk saling berjauh-jauhan.

Tak disangka, si Rusa Beijing menggeleng tegas. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah angkuh. "Aku lelaki perkasa, Sehun-ah. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa duduk di pangkuanmu. Tapi kau bisa duduk di pangkuanku kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun tergelak.

"Heh! Kenapa tertawa seperti itu?" Luhan merengut kesal mendengar tawa Sehun yang seolah-olah mencemoohnya. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya barusan? Ia kan hanya mengatakan sesuatu apa adanya—nyata dan tidak mengada-ada. Bukankah Luhan memang seorang _lelaki perkasa_? Ia sukses bukan, menghidupkan imagenya? Luhan sudah meminta Lao Gao untuk selalu menyediakan pakaian yang menonjolkan sisi maskulin yang dimiliknya, dan ia pikir ia cukup sukses akan hal itu. Lantas mengapa Sehun tertawa?

Yang satunya masih sibuk menghentikan derai tawa yang terus menerus lolos dari rongga mulutnya. "Aduh, maaf hyung. Ini benar-benar lucu."

"Lucu bagaimana? Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Setelah tawa Sehun mereda, ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap lurus kearah televisi dengan wajah tertekuk menyedihkan. Dengan sekali sentakan, sang maknae mengangkat pinggang Luhan sehingga hyungnya itu berakhir dengan duduk beralaskan paha Sehun alih-alih sofa yang empuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun menimpali dengan polos. "Wah, kau bertambah kurus ya rupanya."

Luhan menggeliat, berusaha bangun dari pangkuan Sehun. Namun yang ada justru ia yang semakin ditarik mendekat. Kedua tangannya dicekal sementara siku pemuda itu bertumpu di pahanya, membuat Luhan semakin kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Apa salahnya begini?" tanya Sehun pelan, memandangi dahi Luhan yang entah mengapa mengeluarkan keringat. Ia lebih dari yakin suhu ruangan saat ini dingin, dan Sehun tidak bisa mencegah otaknya untuk bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan kedinginan seperti ini. "Tidak ada media atau netizen yang tahu. Kau tidak perlu melindungi sisi _kelelakianmu _yang biasa kau tunjukkan. Aku lebih suka Luhan hyung yang apa adanya."

"Aku sudah bersikap apa adanya."

"Oh yang benar saja," Sehun mendengus pelan. "Bagaimana? Sudah punya kekasih?"

Wajah Luhan semakin mengkerut. "Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!" Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun lalu berusaha memamerkan gelang perak yang dikenakannya. "Aku sudah terikat dengan seseorang. Lihat gelang ini."

Sehun mencoba bermain drama. "Wah, indah sekali. Pasti kekasihmu _keren_, ya?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Dan—oh, aku punya perasaan yang cukup kuat bahwa kekasihmu itu punya _stamina yang bagus_. Benar 'kan, hyung?"

"Diamlah!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," timpal Sehun dengan wajah jahil bukan main. Tangannya melepas cekalan yang sebelumnya menekan pergelangan tangan, sebelum akhirnya sekarang kedua tangannya mendarat di pipi hyungnya yang tidak lagi segembul dulu. Mendadak rasa khawatir melingkupi tubuh Sehun membayangkan Luhan yang mengurangi jatah porsi makannya sendiri. "Serius hyung, kau kurusan. Kenapa bisa begini?"

Di sisi lain Luhan mulai bisa tersenyum. "Itu bagus, bukan? Aku tidak segendut dulu dan pipiku mulai tirus, jadi wajahku tidak seperti wanita lagi."

Mendengar penuturan hyungnya, Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Luhan harus bersusah payah membuat pipinya tidak gembul hanya untuk tetek bengek sederhana seperti _image wanita _yang selalu melekat di benaknya. Luhan memang cantik, lantas kenapa? Tidakkah itu sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan? Tidak banyak orang memiliki fitur wajah unik seperti Luhan. Mengapa lelaki itu sepertinya berniat sekali merusaknya?

Akhirnya Sehun memilih berkata jujur. "Pipi tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap kecantikanmu, hyung. Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

Yang lebih tua mengerutkan kening, hendak bangkit dan bercermin namun gagal karena sepasang tangan lembut kembali menahannya. Dua mata cokelat madu saling bertatap. Luhan menyukai refleksi dirinya yang terpantul disana ; sesuatu entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa sempurna dan, ya, bangga telah diakui cantik oleh Sehun.

Pada dasarnya Luhan selalu membenci kata _cantik _yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan fitur wajahnya. Tidakkah itu kedengaran terlalu norak? Lelaki dan—cantik? Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Luhan mendengar beberapa orang mencemooh dirinya dan menggunakan kata _cantik _sebagai diksi ejekan mereka. Sekuat apapun Luhan, itu tetap terdengar menyakitkan. Tidakkah mereka semua telah melihat bagaimana ia berusaha keras melakukan transformasi? Tidakkah itu semua berhasil?

Meski bagaimanapun juga—ia benci mengatakan ini—tetap ada saatnya Luhan ingin menjadi _cantik_. Barangkali ketika dulu mereka masih berada dalam satu agensi, ketika lelaki dua puluh empat tahun itu melihat sang maknae yang beberapa kali melirik member _girlband _yang sedang comeback dengan konsep seksi. Oh, Luhan ingat betapa posesifnya ia dulu. Ia tahu tidak ada yang salah dengan _lirikan_, terlebih yang diarahkan kepada wanita yang pakaiannya penuh ekspos di sana-sini. Namun tetap saja, semua itu terasa janggal.

"Eh, kudengar kau mau main drama roman?" tanya Luhan, berusaha menutup-nutupi nada jengkel dan cemburu yang nyaris terdengar dari sana.

"Ya."

"Dengan wanita? Siapa? Moon Ga Young?"

"Ya."

"Kau senang?"

"Ya."

Luhan mendengus, memukul pelan perut Sehun sebelum ia buka suara. "Jadi senang, ya? Bermain drama romantis dengan aktris muda?"

"Aku senang sekali," jawab Sehun jujur. "Setidaknya aku berhasil membuatmu cemburu, bukan? Asal kau tahu, sulit sekali menahan rasa cemburu saat kau berakting dengan si nenek itu. Aku ingin sedikit balas dendam." Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, hyung, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Jongin hyung sering nonton video porno."

"Hah?" Luhan tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Ya, Joonmyun hyung memang suka mencari channel yang memutar film dewasa, tapi itu jarang sekali. Biasanya aku dan Jongin hyung melihatnya lewat komputer, kadang Chanyeol hyung yang numpang lewat juga akhirnya ikutan."

Sekarang ini wajah Luhan bergejolak oleh bermacam ekspresi yang saling menyatu dan tercampur. Membayangkan Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang melihat film porno membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa semakin lengket, panas, dan aneh. "Film porno yang bagaimana?"

"Yang macam-macam." Jawab Sehun jujur. "Jongin hyung sering sekali memutarkan video porno yang wanitanya berambut pirang. Sepertinya dia mudah terangsang melihat wanita yang seperti itu. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak pernah nonton video gay bersama Jongin hyung."

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan Jongin yang memang menjadi orang paling _lurus _diantara mereka semua. Terlihat jelas dari cara lelaki itu menatap wanita yang berpakaian minim—Luhan geli sendiri mengingat wajah Jongin ketika melihat penampilan Sistar yang seksi sekali. Anak itu memang sulit diajak kompromi bila berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang berbau _sesama jenis._

"Tidak ada yang mau kau ajak nonton video gay, Sehun-ah."

Memang benar. Satu-satunya _rekan sejati _Sehun urusan video gay hanyalah Luhan. Sudah menjadi ritual besar mereka untuk nonton video gay sesering yang dimungkinkan. Cukup beruntung tidak ada satupun anggota yang kelihatan curiga dengan _acara mengunci pintu kamar _yang dilakukan rutin setiap hari Senin dan Sabtu malam.

Tapi itu dulu, mengingat Luhan yang memutuskan kontrak membuat jarak mereka terlampau jauh untuk _nonton bersama_. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengabari Luhan lewat Weibo, memberi rekomendasi film porno apa yang cukup menggairahkan untuk ditonton. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka ternyata belakangan ini ia memiliki teman _lagi _untuk melihat video porno gay.

"Baekhyun hyung mau!"

Wajah Luhan kelihatan terkejut. "Baekhyun? Yang benar?"

"Ya, aku sendiri baru tau ternyata dia, ehm," Sehun berusaha mengganti kata _gay _karena kedengaran terlalu frontal. "_Agak melenceng_."

"Kalian—" Luhan menatap Sehun curiga. "—sudah melakukan apa saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil, senang menyadari evolusi topik pembicaraan mereka. Setidaknya keadaan sudah normal ; tidak secanggung awal mereka bertemu tadi yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu saja sepertinya sulit bukan main. "Tidak banyak, kok. Hanya sedikit menyentuh. Dan, oh, ternyata Baek hyung sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, tangannya mulai meniti tiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. Satu-dua dan semakin banyak kancing terlepas, meninggalkan dada dan sedikit kulit putih susu hyungnya yang tertangkap oleh dua mata jalang sang maknae. Sehun tidak sadar seberapa besar rasa rindunya sampai ia melihat kembali tubuh menggairahkan itu.

Sementara Luhan, yang seolah mengerti dengan tatapan sarat nafsu di wajah Sehun mencekal kedua pergelangan lelaki di hadapannya sembari memberikan gelengan pelan. Bukan ia tidak mau, oh astaga, keinginannya untuk _menyatu _bersama Sehun sudah terlalu membabi buta untuk diabaikan. Tentu bermain solo bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang ideal ketika objek pemuas nyata-nyatanya telah berada di depan mata. Tapi malam ini bukanlah waktu yang cocok untuk melakukan_nya_. Luhan masih punya sejuta jadwal yang padat keesokan harinya ; dan ia yakin Sehun pun begitu. Poin satu sama untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Luhan menggeleng, diiringi oleh getaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mampu berakting seolah-olah tidak menginginkan sentuhan Sehun.

"Ti-tidak." Ujarnya lirih dengan napas memburu. Tangannya yang penuh dosa justru meremas pelan kemeja putih Sehun, menunjukkan dengan jelas ada hasrat meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali menolak? Ia adalah pria maskulin dan perkasa yang seharusnya tidak mendapatkan kesulitan ketika mengatakan kata 'tidak'. _Mungkin ia sudah melakukannya_. Sayang tubuh sialan Luhan terlalu haus akan belaian, menyebabkan ketidaksinkronan antara bibir dan hati.

"Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menggumam tak jelas, lebih memilih meneruskan usahanya untuk menggerayangi tubuh seperempat polos yang bahkan sudah amat menggoda. Tangan penuh dosanya bergerilya, menyentuh dan membelai kulit bayi Luhan yang lama tak tersentuh. Dengan nakal ia memainkan puting coklat yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat lewat majalah yang mengontrak hyungnya untuk berpose kurang ajar.

Sentuh. Tekan. Pelintir. Jilat. Hisap. Sedot.

Luhan menggeram keenakan.

"Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menggeleng, menyadari tubuhnya yang kesusahan untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu patah kata sederhana sebagai sebuah bentuk penolakan nyata. Tangan kanannya naik, membelai sekaligus menjambak pelan rambut cokelat Sehun yang masih tertata rapi.

_Maaf, noona. Kupikir Sehun lebih tampan jika rambutnya berantakan._

Seiring dengan itu, kedua tangan sang maknae yang _tidak punya pekerjaan _mulai melucuti celana panjang dan celana dalam biru toska yang kelihatan cocok sekali digunakan oleh Luhan. Tangan kekarnya bertemu dengan kejantanan lumayan besar yang sedang setengah tegak berdiri karena kelakuan busuk Sehun sendiri. Setengah tidak sabar, ia mendorong Luhan jatuh meringkuk di bawahnya.

"Hun—" semua yang ingin Luhan katakan tercekat di kerongkongan. Ciuman Sehun di sekujur tubuhnya terlalu menggoda dan menyenangkan untuk ditolak. Leher, bahu, dada, perut, turun menuju titik pusat kelelakiannya yang meronta minta disentuh. "Tolong."

Sehun membasahi bibirnya ; suka sekali melihat pemandangan Luhan dan kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak keatas minta diurut. Tangannya membelai paha bagian dalam hyungnya, sementara mulutnya memberikan napas panas di hadapan penis tegak tersebut, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau mendesah kegelian.

"Bagaimana?" Maknae profesional itu meludahi penis Luhan, memberikan rabaan yang semakin membuat sang pemilik ketagihan. Ia menjilat dengan pola keatas-kebawah yang teratur tanpa memasukkan benda itu ke dalam goa mulutnya yang hangat ; sengaja ingin membuat hyungnya itu memohon seperti lelaki murahan. "Hm?"

Luhan seperti orang kehabisan napas. Tersengal dengan karbondioksida yang keluar secara tak jelas periodikalnya. "A-yo."

"Bagaimana?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng. "Tolong. Jangan." Ia seperti orang putus asa. "Tolong. Jangan. Berhenti."

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun tidak pernah seyakin ini ketika ia menusukkan barang berharganya ke dalam anus mempesona-dan-seperti-surga milik Luhan. Kelakuannya ini seperti mencerminkan seolah-olah mereka telah rutin bercinta selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Tusukannya terlampau liar dan brutal—ia sendiri tidak tahu darimana energinya berasal, mengingat tadi ia sendiri melewatkan makan malam yang berharga.<p>

"Ah!"

Desahan Luhan secara rutin terdengar, makin lama makin serak dan entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan panas dan membuat segalanya semakin seksi dan _lengket_. Ketika Luhan mengatakan 'aku hampir sampai' diantara pekikannya, Sehun juga ikut menaikkan irama tusukannya.

"Hun-ah, aku, oh, terus—"

Mendadak Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

"SEHUN!" Luhan ingin marah karena ini sudah empat kali Sehun dengan kurang ajar menghentikan semuanya ketika ia nyaris sampai. _Nyaris_. Membuatnya begitu tersiksa dan merana. Sayang sekali kemarahannya tidak bisa meledak-ledak karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk mendesah tak tahu malu. "Berhentilah bersikap kurang ajar."

"Aku tidak bersikap kurang ajar."

Luhan menggeram rendah. "Kalau begitu selesaikan!"

"Apanya yang harus kuselesaikan?"

_Tentu saja genjotanmu, tolol. _"Ini."

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Mana?"

Ia cukup sadar bahwa sekarang Sehun sedang mengerjainya. "Jangan membuatku mengatakan kalimat hina itu, Sehun-ah."

Dengan gerakan pelan dan perlahan, si lelaki dua puluh tahun itu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, membuat Luhan kembali meracau tidak jelas. "Oh—oh!"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan apa?"

"Lebih cepat, bodoh!" maki Luhan, mengabaikan ketiadaan relasi antara pertanyaan yang ada dengan kalimatnya barusan. Tentu saja ini semua bukan salahnya. Sehun sudah seharusnya belajar menjadi maknae yang _bertanggung jawab _dan _tidak jahil_ terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Apa yang harus kuselesaikan, _Luhan hyung_?"

Luhan menancapkan kuku jarinya di paha Sehun, membuat sang pemilik sedikit meringis kesakitan. Harus ada pelampiasan atas rasa malunya mengucapkan sesuatu yang frontal dan murahan. "Cepat selesaikan genjotanmu sampai aku keluar!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Nah, apa sulitnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan _jujur_?"

Detik selanjutnya ruangan kembali dipenuhi oleh racauan tak jelas dua manusia ; Sehun yang sibuk mendesis dan menggeram karena sempitnya lubang Luhan yang membuat penisnya seolah dipijat dan menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa menyenangkan ; juga Luhan yang tubuhnya terhentak kesana kemari karena buasnya genjotan Sehun. Rasa penuh dan sesak di tubuh bagian bawah semakin mempersulitnya untuk bernapas dengan benar.

"OOHH! Sedikit lagi," Luhan mendesah keenakan. "Lebih cepat—"

Tanpa butuh komando dua kali, Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan. Temponya gila-gilaan, membuat seprai putih terlihat lusuh dan kumal bukan main. Suara 'plok' karena _penyatuan _mereka terdengar bersamaan dengan desahan yang semakin membara. Sehun terus meningkatkan genjotan ketika ia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa hasrat yang ada di daerah kejantanannya juga akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Sehun-ah, aku—"

Luhan memekikkan nama Sehun secara erotis ketika penisnya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tumpah di perut dan leleh jatuh kemana-mana. Sementara Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan orgasmenya di dalam lubang Luhan sedang berusaha mengatur napas yang berantakan karena kegiatan memuaskan barusan.

"Aku suka," Sehun menghela napas tiga kali sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana namaku disebut olehmu, hyung. Pasti akan selalu kuingat nada seksi yang kau suarakan."

Lelaki manis yang lebih tua terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menanggapi gurauan—atau mungkin memang serius—yang diucapkan Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan penis besar berurat milik Sehun yang mulai melemas. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa Sehun hanya akan bertambah _tinggi_. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa ternyata tinggi badan bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang bertambah dari diri anak itu.

"Ugh," Luhan menggeram ketika merasakan aliran sperma di dua bongkahan pantatnya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mandi. Rasanya lengket sekali." tapi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. "Tapi aku juga lelah sekali."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja." Sehun merangkak ke samping Luhan, lalu mengusap rambut cokelat madu itu penuh sayang. "Kau perlu istirahat."

"Mm-hm. Tidakkah kau seharusnya kembali ke hotelmu?"

Wajah Sehun mengkerut. Matanya menatap celana panjang hitam yang tergeletak malang di lantai marmer. Hyungnya pasti khawatir, Sehun berani bertaruh akan hal itu. Lagipula ia memang tidak bertanggung jawab ; pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak izin sama sekali. Manajer hyung mungkin pontang panting mencarinya.

"Aku bisa tinggal untuk semalam. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Tapi untuk malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Yang jelas ia terbangun ketika ponselnya menyalak dengan suara luar biasa keras, memaksa untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya yang menyenangkan. Semuanya terasa utuh ketika mereka berdua saling berbagi dekapan, meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar.<p>

Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah betapa kering tenggorokannya sekarang. Ia menggeram rendah, menyeret tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan memungut ponselnya yang masih berbunyi secara tidak tahu diri. Sehun mendengus ketika melihat nama 'Joonmyeon Hyung' yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo," Sehun mengernyit sendiri mendengar suara rendahnya yang semakin rendah ketika bangun tidur. "Ada apa?"

"_Astaga, suaramu." _Joonmyeon yang ada di ujung sana mengernyit. Sehun mengabaikan nada jijik yang ada di dalam kalimat hyungnya. Ia mengambil satu botol air mineral lalu meneguknya kasar. "_Kau kemana saja?"_

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Di lain sisi Joonmyeon berdecak. _"Berhentilah bertindak seperti anak kecil. Manajer hyung uring-uringan semalam. Aku dan lainnya baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi karena terus-menerus menelponmu. Kenapa ponselmu tidak kau angkat?"_

Sehun berdehem, berusaha menutupi kecanggungan. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan ponselku. Ada apa?"

"_Ada apa?" _Joonmyeon bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "_Kau yang ada apa! Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan sih?"_

Banyak. Bercumbu, saling menyentuh, menjilat, menggigit, dan merasakan serta mengecapi anatomi tubuh satu sama lain yang terasa luar biasa. Ia menghela napas panjang, _ini tidak baik_. Mengingat sedikit saja tentang peristiwa tadi malam sudah sukses membuat selangkangannya kembali membesar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku—" Sehun agak merasa ragu. "—_makan malam_."

Mata jalangnya menatap Luhan yang mulai membuka mata, diiringi dengan lenguhan pelan sebelum ia terduduk di kasur dengan mata setengah tertutup serta bahu putihnya yang terekspos berkat selimut yang kini hanya menutupi bagian privat di bawah. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan melenguh, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih panjang.

"Aduh," Luhan mengeluh. "Ruangan ini bau seks."

Joonmyeon, diujung sana masih sibuk berceloteh, mengabaikan fakta kecil bahwa sang maknae sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan justru lebih terfokus pada objek berharganya yang sudah akan kembali ke Seoul dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

"_Jam sepuluh pagi nanti kita sudah harus di bandara. Bagaimana caramu ke bandara, hah?"_

"Uh, bau sperma." Tangan Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia melenguh untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi hari. "Dan lubangku yang penuh sperma rasanya lengket sekali."

Sehun menggeram rendah.

"_Heh, Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, nanti kuhubungi lagi, hyung."

"_YA! Kau mau apa?!"_

Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sejenak.

"Aku mau _sarapan_ dulu."

* * *

><p><strong>T H E<strong>

**E N D**

* * *

><p>Oneshoot! Yuhuuu~<p>

Btw Sehun mau main drama nih. Ya dukung aja lah, nggak papa. Ambil sisi positifnya.

Gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman juga kayaknya baik-baik saja untuk saya. Yang penting ciuman pertamanya udah dimbil sama Luhan~

Wkwkwk eniwey, saya tau ini aneh sekali. MAAAAF. Emang dari sananya siih~


End file.
